Blood Tied
by CatViolet1996
Summary: The "Children of the Night" are dangerous, unstable, and must be trained. Bella is one of them, but as times goes on, the dark world will see just how dangerous she can be. She'll revenge. She'll take back what's hers, even if it mean she will have to lose herself in progress. Rate M for possible sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**.

"Oh, look at her, child. Look at her," the midwife crooned, "She looks just like you." handed the baby carefully to its mother, the midwife hurriedly swift her eyes around, afraid that the sound of the baby crying might attracted wild animals, predators, unwanted intruders, and especially, _him_. Seeing no one, the midwife, felt a little more secured, went back to tending the tired mother, merely a child, so young, no older than seventeen, making sure she was breathing right, and cleaning up the wound, least she got infections.

"Shh, hush now," murmured the young mother, glistened with sweat and tears, yet she smiled, for her darling girl was born at last, she's safe within her arms, pressed against her chest, her beating heart, hopefully beating for long for she's in so much pain. "Hush now, my little angel. Oh, you are so beautiful, my sweet. So beautiful." The midwife hummed in agreement. Newborn baby never looked _good, _superficially way, adorned in blood and goo, they looked rather_...repulsive_ to complete strangers. But to her, they're beautiful for they're now in their purest form; this is their origin, from the mother wombs, covered in blood, decorated in their mother's energy. This baby was no difference, with a crown of dark brown hair, big, oddly incredibly pale greenish-brown eyes and a button nose, this child would look just like her mother when she grew up, the midwife predicted. _Except the eyes. Those were all her father. _"What are you gonna name her, Renee?" asked the midwife.

"I don't know." Renee answered. "I've never... I tried not to- not to- get my hopes up." she breathed out. "He always threatens..." flashback of memories suddenly attacked her, and Renee sobbed while pressing the baby harder to her chest. The midwife looked on with sympathy and stroked the young woman's hair. "It's ok. The baby is safe now. The baby is safe now with you."

"Yes, yes, you're right. My baby is safe now _with me_. She is safe for now. I will not let's my daughter in any danger. I will protect her. And I need to be strong." gazing down at her baby, Renee felt a new surge of energy, she felt stronger because the little human in her hand looking up at her _She looks just like her father, dear god_... the baby's life depend on her now. "Will you help me, Cynthia? Will you help my child and me?" Renee looked at Cynthia, pleading with her eyes. "Please, Cynthia, you are all I've got. He will come after me. I know he will. Please help hiding me from him. Please, please, please, Cynthia" the mother sobbed again, one hand holding the baby, the other reaching for the midwife's hands. Stiffen and scared, Cynthia tried to pull hers away but Renee held on, pleading Cynthia to understand, to have mercy on her and her baby.

"Renee, what can I do? I already risked too much being here with you. Any minutes now, he can find us and yet here I am. I really can't do anything." the midwife yanked her hand out of the young woman grasp, stepping away from Renee, putting more distance between her and the mother.

"Please, oh please, Cynthia!" cried Renee, "He will kill my baby. He will, he will end her. He can't kill my baby. She's innocent; she's guiltless. Look at her, Cynthia. Look at her, why does she deserve to die for the sin I've made?" On cue, the little girl gave a slight cried as if her mother distress was her own. Hearing a cry of an innocent child, Cynthia, still scared, gave a big sigh and stepped closer to the baby.

"I know a family." she whispered. "A very powerful family. They're never in one place for too long, always moving." Cynthia tear off a piece of cloth, found a charcoal, and wrote a name on it. "Find this man. He knows the whereabouts of the family. He has the contact of the family. He might be able to help you. But Renee, look at me," she put her hand on Renee arms, her eyes filled with tears. "What they can provide is the baby security. If your child inherits the ability of her father, and I know she does, they will take her in. They will keep her safe, and her father cannot hurt her, I can promise you that."

"Cynthia, that's great! Oh thank yo-"

"But they will take her away." the midwife interrupted. "They won't offer you protection. What they want is your daughter and her gift. They won't hurt her but they won't help you. You'll be on your own, exposed. And-and- I'm sorry, Renee, I'm so so sorry, that's all I can do." Cynthia sobbed out of frustration for she wanted to help, but she has a daughter she need to care for and she's torn between wanting to assist the young mother or her own children who need her at home.

All of Renee hopes vanished again, and she looked down at her daughter face, _so like her father_, gave her a tender kiss on her forehead, her face soaked with tears. She wants to see her child grow up. A beautiful girl, she's gonna be, Renee wanted to be the mother a girl can confine in, the one who hold the little one's hand as she take first step, a protector, a guider, a teacher to this precious bundle in her hands. Why couldn't she be strong enough to take care of her child on her own? Why must she be so weak? Her sin is catching up on her heel and it's dragging her future away from her reach. The little baby cried, like she knew the decision her mother gonna make, and that pained her. Renee has done deciding. A tender stroke to the dark tresses of the baby hair, she looked at Cynthia with determined eyes. This is what she must do.

"Where can I find him?"

-B-T-

"Chief, there's a lady here, claiming to know you. She said she has an appointment, but I really can't remember making one with anybo-"

"What's her name?"

"Cynthia Brandon, chief" There's a pregnant pause on the receiving line.

. . . . .

"Send her in."

"Yes, chief."

The door creaked open, and walked in a woman clothed in black, with a baby in her arm. "You're not Cynthia." The chief stated calmly. The woman froze in place, her body tremor with cold, or fear. It's hard to distinguish. "Sit."

The woman sat down in a chair across the man himself, it was the only available chair in the office. The room had no decorations whatsoever. The wooden wall was blank with no pictures, neither was the table. All there was to see was a closed bookcase, and a neat pile of document on top of it. Everything was neat. Organized.

Cold.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, thanks you."

Silent.

The chief stared at her for a long time. He took in her appearance, her frazzle hair, freckle nose, those scared brown eyes looking everywhere but him, her teeth bitten on her full bottom lip, the slight flush on her cheeks, her chest rosing up and down.

He uncrossed his legs.

"Talk."

"Are you Charlie Swan?" the woman asked timidly, eyes casted down, avoiding his.

"I don't know." he continued to stared at her. She shifted in her seat. "Is that who you want to see?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am him." he leaned forward. "Cynthia told you to find me. You want to offer your baby." He glance at the bundle in her arm, sound asleep, barely any movement at all. "Why should I take it?"

"Her." the woman quipped. Stare. "I- I need your protection." the baby open her pale hazel- almost golden- eyes, and yawn a toothless yawn. Precious. "Please."

"Why _should_ I take her?" he crossed his legs again, leaning back, gaze never off the woman.

"She's in danger." plead the mother. "I need help. _She_ needs help. Please, sir, please help her, I'm begging you, I'll do anything, just give her safety. That's all I'm asking for." the baby whimpered, little finger tracing her mother bosoms. Renee hush her gently, petting her daughter head, asking for a little patience. _Be nice, sweetheart, be nice. Be cooperative. Let him has mercy._

He showed no sign of being moved by the display. Arms crossed, he stared at her still, not uttered a word.

Renee heartbeat dropped, she wordlessly pull the blanket away from the child body, earning a protesting yelp in the process, turned the baby body so her back was facing the chief, revealing a birthmark shaped like a half crescent moon with a tiny pentacle next to it. _Oh god, Cynthia is right. I was hoping that she was wrong but no, she's right._

In a blink of a moment, the chief suddenly out of his seat and grabbing the naked baby from her mother's chest. _"Children of the night_," he whispered. Paid no care to the silent cry of the mother, the chief hurriedly walking toward the lettering stack, grabbed a pen, and began to write to, assumedly, the powerful family that Cynthia talked about.

"Mr. Swan," murmured Renee, whose inside felt like being stabbed a thousand time with the knife so deep into her heart. "May I- may I-p- please sees my daughter one last time?"

"Ah," he said without taking his eyes off the paper "Cynthia has been thorough, this time." Looking at her quivering form, he motion for her to come take the baby from his arms, in which she complied very quickly.

Planting a deep kiss on her daughter forehead, Renee inhaled the smell that she will forever remember as heaven, she observed every part of her daughter face, hoping to implant each features into her memory because this might be the last time she will be able to hold her so close again. This would be the last time Renee got the chance to gaze into those sparkling golden eyes again. _This is the right thing. This will keep my daughter safe and that's all that matter. _

Taking her silver necklace from her pocket, she looped it through a ring with the word _'Forever'_ encrypted on it; she wore it around the neck of her daughter. "This will be my gift to you, my love." she murmured tearfully, each words laced with sorrow, "We had a wonderful time, didn't we? You may never know me, but I will always love you. I will see you in my dream every night and think of you every minute of my waking day until the day I die. And even then, my love for you will never end."

The chief, finishing his letter, stride toward her and take the baby away from her arms. There's no point in protesting "Leave." he looked at the door and then toward her. _Leave._ Message received.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Isabella." and for the first time, Renee actually looked at Charlie Swan right in the eyes. "Her name is Isabella." With that, she left.

_This, my love, is my last gift to you._

_**A/N** : Sooooo, yep. First chapter. I know it's a little confusing now, but the story will reveal itself as it goes. I have no beta so my grammar mistakes are EVERYWHERE, i know. Sorry about that._

_Anyway, please leave me some reviews, gives me some thought, I would really appreciate your theories and ideas. Good luck! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, nothing else. **

"I don't think she likes you"

"She hardly likes anybody."

"But she does not just dislike you. She _loathes_ you. "

"I wonder why."

"Wonder why, indeed."

Jasper smirked at me, as if he knew a secret I didn't, and he probably did, turned back to sharpening his knife as I sat by him, playing with dull blades. He always used his knife so carelessly. I told him to practice his shooting skill countless times, but all he's ever done was patting my head and told me to lighten up a little.

"You know," Jas raised his knife up to his eyes level, against the sunlight so that the blade reflect the light so handsomely, before and put it down and pick up another dull one. "If you'd just try to at least talk to her, maybe she'll realize that you're not much of an emotionless asshole she thought you would be. Maybe you can be friend."

"I don't think my emotionless asshole attitude is the problem, Jasper."

"Whatever." he quipped, still focusing on the knife. "I'm just saying; it might be good for you to have some friend. You're always so alone all the time. It worried me when I'm away." Jazz gazed down at me eyes narrowed with concern, then he shook he head a little and went back to his task.

I turned my head to look at Tanya, a fourteen years old girl with light ginger hair. She's sitting on a rock with the other two girls and a boy, Lauren, Jane and Alec- they're just coming from combat training, guessing by their attires -the girls were talking loudly and laughing, paying no attention of the disapproving looks from Irina, our day care taker. The boy was quiet though, just looking on the conversation without making any comment at all.

As if he heard I was thinking of him, the blonde thirteen years old boy turned his head straight at me with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes, from the distance looked almost black, sharp contrast to the pale blue that were Jasper's which were on me again. "I know you're okay with being alone." he said. "You're never seem to bother by solitude like everybody else, but little mouse, you need some allies. Someone to be on your side when you're in danger." _The black eyed boy's still staring at me_, "I can't be that for you, when I'm away, no matter how much I wish I could. What if _that guy_ does it again? Who would help you, huh? What if he-" Jasper was visibly shaking, his hand clenched on the handle on his half-done knife, ready to push it into anyone who dare to touch him..._me_.

"You're worrying for nothing, Jasper." I turned away from the strange boy, and focus my attention on Jazz. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Jasper snorted bitterly, his eyes darken, "Not last time, no. No you can't." He walked around the stone wheels, and crouched down to me at my height level. This up close, I could see the faint lines of a long scar ran across the right side of his face, and a small cut on his sharp cheekbone. I ran my finger lightly over his sun-kissed skin, traced the line of his face; his face retained of youth yet his eyes were wise, this boy has seen too much too soon. "I can't take—no, I _won't_ take it, if anything were to happen to you. You're too important, little mouse. You're too important, and I'll be damned if anything were to harm you. Last time—"

I traced my finger over his lips and ran both of my hand on his cheeks, pulling his gaze on mine. I smoothed over his furrowing eyebrows, and smiled at him, my right hand comb through his blond lock and pat his head lightly. "Lighten up, Jazzy." Handed him a new dull blade, I pushed him to his work post again, "And get off your bum, learn to shoot properly. Honestly, it's embarrassing how bad I can beat you at that."

"Oh, piss of."

-*B-L*-

Every bedroom doors for the children bedroom has no lock. It's not strange that when you leave your bedroom unattended any longer than ten minutes, you're going to come back to an upside down mess, because apparently, nothing is private here. What's yours is mine and vice versa.

No one dare to touch my room, though. The last girl who did, I sent her intestines scattered across the wall. They stayed away ever since.

My room was like any other rooms of the children, medium sized; queen sized bed, a small closet and a bathroom. Plain, simple, and functional. I had never been to the other children room, except Jasper, he had a beautiful wall full of knifes and floor covered in clothes thrown around carelessly like the boy himself. I hadn't been to his bathroom, though. I was kinda scared.

I took off my black Mary Jane, and put them carefully beside my closet. My socks were next and then my white knee length dress. I took my hair out of my pony tails, wrapped myself in a towel and make myself a bath. My body was far from being fully developed, my chest was flat and I was still very short. The room has no full length mirror, the only bathroom mirror it has was too tall and I couldn't see myself at all. But if I take the desk chair and stand on it, I could see my face, and it's surprised me sometime how young I looked.

To be fair, I was only nine.

And for a moment, I felt small.

The bath didn't take long at all, clothes in a light nightdress, standard girls sleeping attires, I burrowed under the cover and pray sleep would come fast tonight. A satisfying sleep would lead to a less moody day, and I might be able make some new friends for the sake of Jasper peace of mind.

Of course, I would still have to convince them that their intestines would not be blown out if they irritated me. Tough.

Just as sleep about to engulf me, my door cracked open. My nightly visitor is here again.

"Hello, Isabella." he spoke. His tall stature approached me and I felt like screaming. "I've missed you, my darling. Did you miss me?"

_**A/N New chapter is here! I'll work on the new one soon, i promise. School has been busy, still is, and life has got a bit hectic. Drop your review and say hi! It really does help motivate me to write. Again, no beta, so grammar mistakes are everywhere. Thank for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, I woke up alone.

Breakfast always served at the dining hall; where all of the children stood in line and took whatever the cook gave you without complain. Today it was oatmeal and blood orange. They only gave us real blood when we celebrate something. Usually it the master and mistress marry ceremony, which they do every year just for the fun of it.

I grabbed my tray and sat myself alone at the corner; my spot. I always ate alone, I preferred it. Sometimes, if Jasper didn't have to go away, he'll be my company me with Peter, his fifteen years old best friend. I don't like Peter that much but he kept Jasper safe during the hunt, so I guess I could tolerate him a bit. He's just so _loud_.

A tall, skinny brunette walked over and sat at the table across from me. Her name was Angela, and her parent sold her here because they're both drug addicts and they owed money to the family. Unlike all of us, she's not a children of the night. No one know why they took her in, except we all know sometime the lords like to have their fun with her and occasionally drank her blood. We could hear her scream from times to times and as rule, we all pretend we didn't hear anything. Angela was a loner like me, but not by choice. Nobody wanted to be seen associated with her because apparently, she's _"beneath"_ them.

"Hey there_, bloodwhore_! You're in my fucking spot." Jane yells startle Angela so much that she dropped her orange to the ground. Alec picked up the oranges and tossed it to Tanya.

"There, now you've got two oranges. Gives me your oat."

"Ugh, Al, I don't know how you can swallow this shit. It's disgusting." Tanya made a face and gave Alec her bowl with disdain. "And _you_," she spat at the human. "Didn't you hear you sit in our spot or are you deaf too? What, cum in your ears? Fucking slutty pig."

Jane gave a high pitch laugh, and pushed Angela out of her chair. She was trembling badly and as she tried to get up, Jane toss the human tray away, and what left of her oatmeal bowl, slum unattractively on her shirt. Angela, surprisingly did not cry, just terrified, scramble on her feet at stumble away. Everyone looks at her, some laughed, some in disgust, but no one say a word and soon, the incident was all forgotten. _Angela was forgotten_.

I stood up, and the three trio's heads snapped up too. Jane just looked back down on her oatmeal with disinterest, and Tanya seems irritated. I guess me almost broken off her ankles really did a number on her. The girl hated me. I walked by pass their table, and I can see her back stiffen, her posture ready for a fight. Jane senses her friends' distress; harden her gaze at me too, ready to jump if I dared to do anything. I considered leaving them with nine fingers instead of ten—just to see how they'll react—but decided against it. Causing chaos was pointless, and the death of a girl with no intestine still left me walking on thin ice with Mister and Mistress.

I looked at them emotionlessly and as I walked passed their table, until I heard the sound of a moving knife hurling toward me. The knife stopped inches at the back of my head my head before it fly lighten fast back and stabbed the thrower in the shoulder.

"_Fuck!_" Tanya screamed loudly; attracted the attention everyone in the hall. "You _fucking bitch_! Fucking shi-"she yelled again because the knife removed itself from her shoulder and _slammed back_ into the wound with full force. "Arrrgggghhh!"

"Tan! Oh fuck," Jane said feebly, wanted to help, but not enough to put herself in danger lest the knife decided to change the direction and fly her way instead. "Stay still I'll pull it ou-"

"_No!_ Are you gonna let that little bitch walked away again or what?" Tanya screamed in frustration. Jane said nothing. "Alec?" Nothing. "_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Look at what she's do- arrrrrrrrgh!" The knife didn't pull back this time, just twisted in her shoulder, left and right, left and right, and Tanya screamed was deafening. Everyone just look, again some in interest, some in disgust, but no one say a thing. Tanya fell to the ground, her blood must be soaking half of her body by now, Jane yelped and fell to her knees too, to assist her friend.

"Stop!" Jane cried. "Stop it! Stop it, you win. _Just stop_, she's in pain!" The knife stopped twisting, but still lodged in her shoulder. Tanya screamed subsided, but her moans could still be heard. "Alec, help pulled her up! We need to take her to the nurse!"

As I closed the door of the dining hall, I could hear Irina asked what the noise was about and the smell of Tanya blood permeated the air. I walked away with my tray in my hand down the quiet hall alone.

_Shame._ I should have looked back at Tanya screaming face and Jane pleadings. _I bet it was hilarious_.

_I knew unsatisfying sleep was bad for the mood._ I guess making allies is on another time then. Jasper was gonna be grumpy again. _Hopefully he'll get a new toy in town and too busy with that to scold me later on._

**-B-T-**

I found Angela alone in her room curling up into a ball, crying.

Or at least I thought it was her room, I've never been here before. It's almost identical to mine, same bed, same size; same everything except on her night dresser, there was a picture of a younger Angela with two boys, possibly twins, beside her, probably a couple years younger than she was. The picture set in a backyard, and judging by the land condition and the state of their, it probably rain a lot where they lived. They looked happy, smiling from ear to ear. On the background there was a picture of a woman, sitting in a lawn chair, looking on contently to the happy children.

The same happy girl was now wiping her tears away, and looked at me with puzzled expression on her face. I guess my size and appearance didn't intimidate her too much; _that's good_, I thought. I walk closer to her spot and put my breakfast tray in front of her.

"Eat this."

The human girl shamefully took my oatmeal without much persuasion at all, and began to eat. As soon as she finished the bowl, she grabbed the orange too, and ate it hurriedly, like she feared I would change my mind and took it away from her. She savior the last few bite and I gave her a water bottle for her to quench her thirst.

"I'm sorry, you must be hungry. This is probably all of your breakfast." She whispered, and another tear rolled down her face as she turned her head away, couldn't looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not hungry. You are, though. I'm sorry this is all I have."

"No!" She burst out. "No, please don't say that. I'm so grateful for those. I was hungry so badly that it pained me more when they took my food away than when they called me a sl- slu- slut..." she cried. And she had every reason to be. The food was prepared with the children diet in mind. Since we're not human, normal food was just empty calories for us. We don't need much food to satisfy our hunger. They gave us two blood tablets every day to fulfill our need then we can hunt animals later during and after training if we feel hungry afterward. We never felt starved. Angela couldn't do what we do; her only proper meal was lunch, and even then she's never has all the protein she needed. _The poor girl looked skin and bones._

"Are you Isabella?"

"Bella." I answered. "Just Bella."

"Oh." Angela said. "How old are you, Bella?" she asked.

"I'm nine."

"Oh." she said again. "You're so... young. I have two brothers just your age. They're twin, you see." She reached for the same photo I saw on the dresser and showed it to me. I took up a spot next to her and sat down with my feet tucked under me. "Look, they were only three back then. This one is Mike." she point to the one on her left. I inch closer to look and nodded. "This one is Eric. They're identical twins but I can always tell which one is who." She smiled, her eyes tendered as she relived her memory. At the moment she looked so soft, and gentle, and I could imagine what a wonderful sister she must be for the boys. I looked back to the photographed her, the ten years old Angela seemed very different from now. Her face was fuller; her hair was shorter, healthier. _She seemed healthier_. Happier. I wondered if the ten years old Angela knew that six years later, she would have to force to live in the nightmarish hell she's in now.

Angela put the photo away and turned to stared at me. Her hair was long and messy just like mine, but hers was closer to black, while mine had more red tone to it. My skin was paler than her, but hers looked really dry, due to the lacked of nutrient, her eyes was round with wispy lashes surrounded the brown orbs, and her clothes was simple, practical; just faded blue jeans and white t-shirt. We studied each other for a long time, and the girl I saw was weak. Defenseless. I could see the bite marks on her fragile neck, no muscle, just skin and bone, and in that moment I wondered why she could survive that long in here.

"We better go back." I stood up, brushed and smooth out my dress. "Head back to the field. I doubt Irina would notice today, but I don't want to take any chances." Chances are, Irina would probably stuck in the main office, sucking face with Marcus to notice two novices absents. She never liked the children anyway. God knows why they choose her to be our care taker.

"Umm," Angela mumbled, and I turned to looked at her fidgeting, "I don't want to go back out there. They'll laugh at me." her eyes casted down and her body remain seated on the floor.

"Who are _'they'_? Tanya's clan?" I flippantly asked while bend down to grab my trays, now empty thankfully, I couldn't swallow that oatmeal if I tried. "Don't worry about them. They won't be coming anywhere near you for a while. And the other? Just stay close to me, you'll be fine."

I was walking to the door as the sound of Angela scrambling up and walking behind me. "What do you mean?" She stumbled and clumsily tripped on thin air. Human. "And Bella, no offense, but you're _nine._ It would kill me if you'll get in trouble for being seen with a b-bloodwhore."

"_One_," I whipped around and spoke to her calmly. "Don't underestimate me. Many made that mistake, few turned out pretty." Her eyes widen and she stayed frozen in place. "_Two_, it's your choice to be around me or not. I don't care enough to persuade you to do something you don't want to. It's tiring and stupid." I walked closer to her space, handed the tray to her, and continued. "_Three_, if I hear anyone else call you that repulsive name again; I will make sure the deaths that follow are _slow_ and _painful,_ with little blood spilled. And that is including you. _Don't test me_. Got it?"

Angela nodded rapidly.

"Good. Shall we move then?"

Angela didn't say a word until we reach the training field.

**-B-T-**

The training was uneventful today.

Except for the stare that follow Angela and I as we moved across the field, nothing great was happening. I started my day with hand combat, my least favorite activity. I am the smallest child in there, and since special ability was not allowed, I always ended up being thrown around like a total muppet. Today it was Lauren, the fifteen years old, one of the newest members of the family. I didn't think she liked me that much because, I swear I could see her smirk whenever my body hit the ground. Or maybe she was just trying to impress our trainer, Aro. Every girls in the mansion had a crush on him for some reason.

The shooting class was nice, as always, I enjoyed it tremendously. I'm a good shooter, and since this doesn't require sheer physical strength, I'm cool. Caius, our coach, gave me an extra challenge to do, he loved to defy me; I had to shoot moving computer-projected subjects, each one has different weapons, all aimed to killed me. I managed to dodged and shoot down the first four subjects until the one with an arrows pierce me through my heart from behind. As a result, one hours of gun training was added so that my "weakness" could be "improved". Personally, I thought he was just a sadist who takes pleasure in teasing young people, but he'll deny it if anyone asked. Whatever, I didn't mind. I missed my chance to catch extra snack though, so that's suck.

I've never observed Angela throughout the whole training process before, but now that I did, I realized, this girl wouldn't stand a chance against an approaching _deer_. Her combat was weak; whilst she had the advantage of height, her lack of muscle and reflex failed her. Shooting was a pain, no aim, no firm grip on the gun; she had no control over her long arms at all. Her closest hit to the mark was ten inches away. And the worst part was, nobody care.

No one give a crap about her misses.

Caius wouldn't give her a second glance, no one bother to point out her flaws, and no one bother to even make fun of it. It's like she was invisible, a ghost. They didn't see her because they saw no use in her. They felt so superior to human, that the capabilities of them were consider next to nothing. To them, Angela served no purpose at all, except to entertain those disgusting lords. It made my blood boiled, just thinking of their arrogance.

I shared half of my lunch to Angela. She protest at first, but I was stubborn. She needed to eat as much as she could; she's too weak, too breakable. She stayed by my side the whole time, just quietly keeping to herself, and observed. One a while, I could feel her eyes on me, her curiosity, her questions she didn't dare ask. We continued the day, in the field, the afternoon schedule mostly duty free, they left us to do our own things, some went hunting, some worked on their swordsman skill, some went on horseback riding. Angela just read. The mansion had a huge library, filled with hundreds and hundreds of books your heart desire.

It's one of the most peaceful places in here; Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme were incredibly fond of it. They built they library up themselves, and it's no wonder Angela loved it so much. She said this is where she usually hided out most of the time, since no one care about her progress in field training anyway, which explain her incredible lack of competence during training. I left her there at the library, telling her to come find me if anyone bothered her again, and with that promise and a good book, the human girl finally cracked a smile, a real smile, with glints of hope in her eyes, as if to say "Thank you."

_And for a moment, I was afraid_.

**-B-T-**

_He's here again_.

He came to me a lot more frequent than usual, this was his third time this week now, and it's only _Thursday_. I sat up and looked at his form, tall and strong, his long fingers unclasped the buttons of his black coat, I notice he was barefooted, his crinkled white dress shirt, dishevel hair, and tired eyes, his mouth purse in distaste, it's easy to see that the day had not gone well in the Cullen Mansion. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, with his back toward me. He heaved a deep sigh and shifted his body around, so that he could look at my form, still under the blanket in my white light sleeping gown. He smiled at me, _a tired smile_, stood up and came to sit by my side.

"I'm sorry I wake you." he said softly, his voice was melodic as a vampire should, "I thought without shoes, I could be more quiet, but my Bella always manage to amaze me."

The smile he gave me was tender, almost indulgence, and when he crawled under the cover, picked me up and sat me on his laps, his movement was so graceful, it's _unnatural_. With the head board supported his back, he positioned my head under his chin, and both of my legs wrapped around his waist, he breath in my scent, and after a while he whispered "I'm really glad you're here."

_A kiss on top of my head,_ "I'm really, _really,_ glad you're here."

**A/N: Whooooosh, here it is, you guys. Bella power will be revealed later on, and a lot more things will make sense as it goes, I promise! I have the story plot in mind, now all I need is the courage to write it out. And thank you for those who likes and follow this story of mine! Especially those who reviewed it, I'm really happy to see the reviews. It truly does encourage me to write more. **

**Anyway, I'll see you later!**


End file.
